Heartbroken
by Germanevilregal
Summary: AU/ A little Regina-centric one-shot. Summary: Regina fell in love with Graham but he doesn't return her feelings. Instead he cheats Regina with Emma... Warnings: Character death.


**Warnings:Character death, really sad (In my eyes)**

**Regina-centric**

**Soon a very important day is coming up for me and that's why I wrote this story... Stories help me to endure things. Help me to process them. I hope you like it even if it's from my personal life.**

**anyway, enjoy:***

She watched them hidden in the floor. Watched how they made love to each other. Oh how she hated that blonde bitch who stole her her partner. Regina looked into the sheriff office. Emma was moaning, writhing under Graham. She had loved him. It surprised herself but she had loved him. Deeply.

Regina held back her sobs. She lost her son to this blonde bitch. She lost her lover to this bitch. She lost her town to this bitch. She had nothing anymore. She turned around and ran out of the Sheriff station. Didn't hear the surprised gasps and hurried steps. She drove away. Wanted to be alone. She drove to the docks and sat down at the end.

Waves splashed against the boats around her and she let her tears fall down. She looked at the horizon. Hoping that this pain would stop. Hoping that they would return to her and would love her again. Regina laid down and looked into the sky. She watched the stars. The clouds. The birds which flew back to their beloved ones.

Regina sat up again and looked at her hands. She lost everything although she tried to be good. Although she tried to redeem herself, even when no one saw it. She wanted to change. For Henry. For Graham. But both didn't want her. They wanted Emma. A pure good-hearted woman. Not a broken monster.

She stood up and walked back to her car. She was numb. It doesn't matter any more. She felt worthless. Her mother's words rung in her ears.  
_"Love is weakness, Regina. Power is freedom."  
_She sobbed. "You are right, Mother.",she whispered and climbed in her car and drove home.

She walked in her house and saw that Henry's bedroom door was open. Regina looked in the room and saw him lying on his bed. She still sobbed and watched her little boy. She didn't know that he was still awake. He turned around and watched how his mother sank to her knees and leaned against the doorframe sobbing. He was surprised and stood up. He went over to her and touched softly her shoulder.

Regina flinched away from Henry and looked at him guiltily. "I...I have to talk to you..." "Oookayy. What did I do?",he asked her and she cupped his cheek. "Nothing... you aren't evil... It's true, Henry... you are such a smart boy... but... but I know that you won't love me like you did and I know that you want to live with Emma so... so get your things...",Regina said and more tears streamed down her cheeks.

He looked at her shocked and she got up. She stumbled to her room and felt how her lungs hurt. They hurt from all the crying. From the overexertion. She walked to the bed and sat down. Her heart hurts, her lungs. Everything. All she wanted to do was dying. She waited for Henry to get his things.

5 Minutes later Henry came into the room. Regina looked up and watched Henry with almost dead eyes. "Why?",he asked her. "What why?" "Why did you cast the curse?" "Because I couldn't live any longer in a world which reminded me of my wrongdoings.",Regina answered and Henry sat down next to her. "And why can I go now?",he asked her. "Because then you have a fully intact family... a family which is better for you. You said it yourself... An Evil Queen can't love properly...and... and I just want the best for you."

"What do you mean?",he was confused. "You will have a normal family. Parents, grandparents, maybe someday siblings...",Regina said and tried to ignore the stabbing pain in her heart. He looked at her with big eyes and Regina stood up. "Come on.",she said and went into his room. He followed her and she packed his things. She took the book and laid it on top of it and closed the suitcase.

She pulled it along with her and Henry followed her again. "Mom...I love you...",he said. "I know, but you'll be better of with Emma.",Regina said and walked again. Henry started crying. "You... you just abandon me?",he asked her. "No. I give you your best chances. If you don't forgive me anything else than just forgive me that like you forgave Emma...I'm not a good mother... You never had a father... you will have one with her. I promise. It will be all good, Henry.",she said and got to her car. She put the suitcase in the backseat and got in.

Henry unwillingly got in to and she drove to Emma's and Snow's apartment. "I'll send her... I'll send her your adoption papers...",Regina said quietly and he shook his head. "No! Stop this nonsense, Mom! That is not you! Where is my Mom? The one who would kill everyone just to keep me for herself?" "Don't you see, Henry? I...I can't...I'm too weak. Please... just forgive me this and live a happy carefree life.",Regina begged and arrived the apartment.

She leaned against the seat and tried to calm herself. She wiped her tears and the smeared mascara away. Then she got out of the car and opened the backseat where she got the suitcase. "Mom... Please think about it.",he said and she shook her head. "I'm your mother these last steps and I say no.",Regina answered and walked upstairs. He followed her and stopped her in front of the door again.

"We have a fully intact family, Mom. You,me and Graham.",he said and Regina smiled down at him with tears in her eyes. She shook her head and knocked on the door. Emma opened the door wide and Henry saw it. Graham. In only his shorts and T-Shirt. Regina swallowed the lump in her throat. She handed Emma the suitcase and pushed Henry softly in Emma's direction. He looked at her. Saw the hurt. The loneliness. The love.

Emma looked confused. Graham came to them. "Regina... I... that is not what you think." "Right. Like the thing in the office an hour ago... It's okay...",Regina said and turned around. She couldn't be there any longer. She couldn't watch Emma getting the people she loved the most. She couldn't watch Henry being embraced in a new family. She just couldn't watch their happiness any longer which was built on her losses. Her misery.

She walked away. She didn't want to drive. The car smelled like Henry. She couldn't do this any more. The stabbing pain in her heart became stronger. Painfuller. She sobbed freely. Didn't care if someone would see her. Behind her were steps which caught up with her.

A hand turned her around and she looked in Graham's confused face. "What is going on with you?",he asked her and Regina stepped away. "Let me alone! I don't want to be in your range!" "No! What is your problem woman?",he asked her. "I...I love you...",Regina said and he looked stunned. "You... what?" "I love you but you don't love me and that kills me... You care more for Emma and now I do that what I am supposed to do! I let you go. I let the people I love the most go so that they can have a happy life!",Regina screamed.

She saw Emma and Henry behind Graham and she shook her head. "I'm doing one right thing. So leave me alone." Henry ran to her. "Don't do that, Mom. I love you... Please don't let me go.",he said and she felt how her heart break. She couldn't keep him. She couldn't make him happy and see his pained face broke her heart. She sank to her knees and cupped his cheeks. "I love you too, Henry.",she said.

Emma watched them crying. She destroyed that strong woman. She stole her her happiness. Regina hugged Henry and closed her eyes. She couldn't take the pain any longer. She just wanted to die. And then her heart stopped beating. She went limp. "Mom?",he asked her and she fell down on the ground. He turned her on her back and cupped her cheeks. "Mom?",he shook her. "Mommy?"

Graham sank next to her and checked Regina's pulse. He found none. He checked her breathing. She didn't breathe. He started to revive her but she didn't respond to it. She was heartbroken. She wouldn't wake up. One time to often someone broke her heart and now she paid the price. Maybe if she would have listened to her mother than she would be still alive but she didn't. She let herself have some wonderful times with her son.

The curse broke. Everyone searched their beloved ones and wanted to kill Regina but they found her with Emma,Graham and Henry on the street. The seemingly heartless woman died because someone broke her heart. What an irony. Henry hugged Regina close to himself and prayed to God. Begged him to give him his mother back.

"Please! Please give her back! I'll do everything but please give me my Mommy back.",he screamed and looked in the sky. "Please." They saw how this little boy broke. They saw how he looked defeated at his mother. And then they saw anger rising in him. He looked up. "You!",he said in a tone which was very similar to Regina's Evil Queen voice. "You killed her! You broke her heart! You took my mother away!",he shouted and stood up. He hit Graham. He just wanted to hurt him. To make him feel what his mother had felt.

"I thought that you were one of the good ones! But you are the most evil person on the world. My mom loved you. And don't say that you didn't saw it because this is a lie! When I think about her behavior lately I know that she loved you. Since Emma arrived here she kept you and me close... But you cheated on her... I hate you and I never want to see you again!",he shouted and Graham stood up. He turned around and just walked away.

When Henry turned around to Regina's body he saw Snow leaning over it. She kissed her head softly and hugged her softly. "I still loved you. Even after everything you've done... mother.",Snow said.

Since that day Regina wasn't known as the Evil Queen any longer. She was just Regina. A heartbroken woman who just wanted to keep the few people she cared for.

**Mistakes are mine**


End file.
